This proposal requests partial support for the 2006 Federation of American Societies of[unreadable] Experimental Biology (FASEB) Summer Conference on ?Lymphocytes and Antibodies?,[unreadable] which has been held every other summer for the past 20 years. The purpose of the[unreadable] meeting is to bring together basic immunologists from academia and the pharmaceutical[unreadable] industry at the professorial, post-doctoral and pre-doctoral levels to present and discuss[unreadable] cutting-edge research in basic immunology. The meeting will focus on new discoveries[unreadable] concerning the organs, cells, and molecules that play key roles in innate and adaptive[unreadable] immunity. The conference should also be attractive to savvy clinical researchers who[unreadable] know that the next generation of therapies will come from the kind of basic science[unreadable] discoveries presented at this conference. The time-tested format will consist of oral[unreadable] presentations by international leaders in the field and poster presentations by other[unreadable] attendees. A major strength of the meeting is that the participants stay in a secluded[unreadable] resort and share meals for the length of the conference. This total immersion[unreadable] atmosphere is very conducive to in depth discussions and collaboration-building for[unreadable] attendees at all levels. This conference will serve as the definitive small meeting with a[unreadable] broad focus on basic immunology in 2006.